For An EggsChange
by Twilight Flower
Summary: A new program has been introduced- For An Eggs-Change, in which dragon owners trade dragons for a week. Hagrid, a dragon-lover was all too eager to give it a try, while Eragon, a Dragon Rider, felt it his duty to take part. One-shot. Funny. Please review!


Title: Dragons Are Gifts

Rating: PG

Genre: Family fun!

Pairings: Well… how about Eragon/Norberta Hagrid/Saphira

Summary: A program is invented called For an Eggschange" and Hagrid and Eragon happen to participate

Warnings: Mild DH spoilers

Author's Note: The words in italics are thoughts- just so you don't get confused.

Concrit: Absolutely!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series or the book titled: Eragon. J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and his world and Christopher Paolini owns Eragon and his world. No money is being made; no harm is intended.

Hagrid stared in utter disbelief at the sight before him. Ever since he entered the new program called "For an Eggschange" he knew that he was in for quite an adventure. But never- not in his wildest dreams- could he have imagined the beauty of the creature before him. She had beautiful glistening scales, the same color as her eyes; a deep, captivation blue.

"Aren't you a beaute'" Hagrid breathed, running his hand along her spine which, despite his size, was still a good reach for him.

She winked one of her sapphire eyes and he felt her presence in his mind.

[i]Well, I am glad you think so. It's always good to hear such compliments.[.i]

His eyes widened as he heard her voice within his head. She was unlike anything he had ever encountered before!

Taking a deep breath he said, slowly, "May I- er- may I ride you?"

She stared at him intensely- her eyes almost able to see right through him. Then, again within his own head he heard her say [i]This is a dragon exchange. You are welcome to do whatever you like- within reason, of course.[/i]

He bowed before saying "Thank you, thank you!" He hoisted himself onto her back. As much as he missed Norberta, he had never before been able to ride a dragon. The rush as they took off was enough to make his insides burn with excitement. He gave a woop of delight as they circled around the forest, outstripped a flock of birds, and, to finish it off, a long fly over the large nearby lake. Her clawed feet brushed the top of the water as they glided over it. For an Eggschange- definitely something to do more often, Hagrid thought. As they flew away from the lake Hagrid could just hear the soft rumble of a dragon laughing.

...

Eragon stared at the creature before him in disbelief. This dragon was nothing like he imagined it to be. Recently he had gotten word of a new program called "For an Eggschange" in which dragon owners would trade dragons for a week. He had hoped that this would help to heighten his skills with other dragons that he wasn't as well connected to as Saphira. But this dragon, whose name he learned was Norberta, seemed to have a mind of her own. As he looked deeper into her thoughts he found out that she had been raised by the man who was now looking over Saphira. He let out a sigh of relief he had not realized he had been holding in. He was very protective of Saphira and did not normally trust her with anyone else, but after seeing the good condition this dragon was in he felt much better about separating himself and Saphira.

"Good day, " He said out loud. He was not sure that this dragon would let him inside her mind She stared at him with large eyes. Then she opened her mouth and let out a growl. Eragon did not back away. He was used to that sound- since he heard it all the time with Saphira. Gently, he reached inside her mind. He heard her say [i]And what is your name, human?[/i]

Eragon was taken aback by her immediate assurance that it was okay to let him inside her mind. "Eragon," He said out loud again. "And I am your owner- only temporarily though," He smiled reassuringly. "Do you let people fly you?"

Norberta drew her head back, surprised by Eragon's question. [i]Fly me? Why would I let people do that? I bet you couldn't even fly a broomstick. I remember, all those years ago… I had to leave Hagrid. His young friends brought me to a young man who took me away on a broomstick. I'll never forget that day. I still have my teddy; I even kept his head.[/i]

Eragon blinked. What new phenomena was this? "Well, why don't we give it a try? I always fly Saphira."

Norberta's eyes narrowed as she considered him. Then, slowly, she lowered herself towards the ground, allowing Eragon to sit atop her spiky back. It was much more different that riding Saphira, but he wanted to make piece between him and Norberta, so he climbed on without complaint; using magic to assure that he did not fall off her back. "Let's go"

With an almighty woosh they took off. The air whipped through Eragon's hair and his eyes watered slightly. Norberta gave a sudden jerk and they were heading towards the ground! If they didn't turn up soon they would crash!

"What are you doing?" Eragon called.

[i]Seeing how good you are at taking responsibly for your own actions![/i] Eragon was beginning to worry now. Meanwhile the ground continued to get closer and closer. Just at the last minute Norberta pulled out of the dive and they headed around the mountains towards a clump of trees. By the time they landed Eragon becamse very agitated.

"What was that?"

[i] A test[/i] the dragon answered simply.

"A test? A test? What were you testing me on- how many bones I break when I crash into the ground from a hundred miles up?"

She seemed to almost smile at him. [i]You smell different. Not the same scent I usually smell. You have a strange… leafy smell[/i] She drew closer and sniffed him. Then she sneezed, causing Eragon's tunic to catch on fire. He jumped at the sound and furiously muttered a spell to extinguish the fire.

He stared at her with an annoyed expression. Wherever this 'Hagrid' was, he hoped Saphira was showing him no mercy.

Miles away, Hagrid and Saphira were laying outside his cabin with a barrel of Firewisky next to them- Hagrid hiccupping slightly and Saphira speaking with slurred words

Hagrid sighed and said "Yer know, dragons really are very special… special… gifts." before he passed out. Saphira hummed softly and took another lick of the drink, her claws digging into the ground beneath her.

THE END


End file.
